counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Foption
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = John Attea | First appearance = BETA 7.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike 1.0 }}Final Option (de_foption) was an official bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta and it made its last appearance in ''Counter-Strike'' 1.0. It was the only official map to feature 3 bombsites. Overview The setting of the map takes place in a nuclear missile silo in which the terrorists are attempting to destroy the compound, while the counter-terrorists must prevent the terrorists from achieving their goal. Unlike other official bomb defusal maps, Final Option contains three bombsites which may have led the Valve developers to create "Bombsite C" until its eventual removal. The map is considered unbalanced in favor of the Terrorist team, as Counter-Terrorists were forced to split their entire team to defend 3 bombsites at the same time. Because of this, Terrorists could easily storm one bombsite all together and take it easily. However, Counter-Terrorists could easily kill Terrorists from the higher areas of the map. Also, the exploit with an electricity field in Terrorist Spawn made the map unpopular. This exploit was fixed in 7.1 version, however the 1.0 release of the game used the unfixed 7.0 version. Because of this, the map was eventually removed in Counter-Strike 1.1 . Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the Terrorists from bombing critical areas of the Silo 15 as they attempt to disable or destroy the complex. Terrorists: Destroy one of the 3 vital components of the silo. There are 3 bomb points in this mission: 1) The Titan Nuclear ICBM 2) The Communication Center 3) The power/fuel/ventilation Core Development The map was designed by [[John Attea|John "Poor Yurik" Attea]] and shares obvious similarities with a previous hostage rescue map by Attea, Zero Option. Influence was also taken from Fallout, as the terrorist spawn zone is brushed exactly like Vault 15 in that game. The map made its initial appearance in beta 7.0. When designing the map, he was stuck on a cable modem and was unable to play-test the map himself. As such, a nasty exploit regarding an electricity field that was meant to prevent camping in the terrorist spawn had found its way into the game. The electricity field was removed for beta 7.1 to prevent this from being exploited. Due to a mix-up at Valve Software version 1.0 included the unfixed version of the map, which Attea felt might have contributed to its subsequent removal.Poor Yurik's Homepage - News. Archived from the original on 2001-07-24. The map was not included in the retail version of Counter-Strike. Guide ''Counter-Terrorists Since your team spawns at the Communication Center, assign at least 2 team members (depending on the amount of available players) to that bombsite and head to the other 2 bombsites. Note that the other bomb site (The Titan Nuclear ICBM) is quite close to where the terrorists spawn so be quick in your movements. Watch out for potential ambushes and check every corner for any hiding terrorists. To be sure, throw a flashbang to flush out any terrorists as a precaution. Terrorists'' Do not stay in your spawn zone as the CTs are quickly approaching your team. If you do see them, especially a large group of Counter-Terrorists, immediately find cover and/or retreat. You should also expect a large gun battle between the two groups that may lead to the sharp decline of players. If you are holding the bomb or if a player with the bomb survives or does not encounter the CTs, head over to the bombsite where the ICBM is located. Be warned, however, that a few CTs may be hiding there and are waiting to greet you with an ambush. If you do suspect this, throw an HE grenade or a flashbang to kill, hurt, or disorientate your enemies and thus allowing you and your team members to plant the C-4 bomb. Trivia *It appears that the Spawn Zone of the Counter-Terrorists is located in a communications center while the Spawn Zone of the Terrorists is at the emergency exit of the silo. *In the security station next to the communication center, there are 6 usable security cameras. **There is also an extra button named "Entry Sweep" next to the monitor that overlooks the Terrorist spawn zone. If pressed, the 2 devices attached to the wall at the area will glow with a blue light and scan the section. Afterwards, if there are any players, it will electrocute them. It is probably a security weapon meant for use against any intruder.http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=506473110 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_TlRNBOUK4& *The ladder in the Terrorist spawn zone that heads up to the surface cannot be climbed. *Falling into the pit of the rocket will kill and the console will say the victim was killed with "trigger_hurt". *The blast doors and the observation window can crush and kill players. As such, the console will read that a victim was killed with a "door". References Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps